Ciceros Strait Murals
The Ciceros Strait Murals are two sets of murals that appear in the Red Dome and the Blue Dome in Southwestern Ciceros Strait in ''Endless Ocean: Blue World''. They are mysterious and ancient, believed to have been painted by the same people that inhabited the nearby Triton Village Ruins, but no canonical in-game explanation for the true origins of the murals has been provided. The two murals differ primarily in their color composition: the mural in the Red Dome uses mainly red paint, while the mural in the Blue Dome uses mainly blue paint. This, along with the creatures that live in the Domes, is what gave each of the Domes their respective names. Mural Quests There exists a set of two post-game quests in which the player is asked by Hayako Sakurai to help her research the murals further. Mural Research This is the name of the first quest that appears in the player's notebook. Upon examination, the notebook's text reads: "Hayako has a job for you. Have a word with her." After speaking with Hayako, she reveals to the player that she is highly interested in the murals that decorate the Domes. However, as an experienced diver, Hayako wants you to guide her to them and show her each location: "She wants you to guide her to the murals in Ciceros Strait so she can study them. Take her to see both the blue mural and the red mural." After Hayako has been taken to see both of the murals, she will request a photo of the murals in the Blue Dome so that she can attach it to a research paper that she has written about the murals and send it to her colleagues. Once you take a photo and give it to Hayako, the quest has been completed. The finishing text in the player's notebook reads: "You took a photo of the mural in the Blue dome for Hayako, so your work is done!" Mural Fragment After the Mural Research quest has been finished, another quest will appear in your notebook, titled "Mural Fragment". The beginning text reads: "Hayako seems to have a job for you. Ask her for some details." After the player approaches Hayako to ask about said job, Hayako asks the player to retrieve a fragment of the mural from the Red Dome so that she can perform a more thorough physical examination on the materials and age. The player's notebook reads: "She wants you to go back to the murals and retrieve a fragment from the Red Dome." The player will then have to go back to the Red Dome and retrieve a mural fragment, as requested. However, their progress will be hindered somewhat by the sudden appearance of a group of three Great White Sharks that are in the Red Dome (an occurrence that is considered odd, as these sharks don't normally live in the area). After using the Pulsar on the sharks to calm them down, the player is able to safely retrieve the fragment of the mural from under a glimmering spot on the ocean floor (the kind that indicates a quest item). Once the player presents Hayako with her requested item, the quest is complete and the player's notebook closes the quest with: "You brought a mural fragment back from the Red Dome. Request fulfilled!" The Mural Fragment is an item that stays in the Key Items pocket of the player's bag even after the quest has been completed. Its in-game description reads: "A fragment from a crumbling mural in Ciceros Strait." It serves no functional purpose outside of completing the above quest. Category:Quests Category:Locations Category:Landmarks